I'll Be There For You
by Kiki102
Summary: EXCERPT: A few months ago, that had been her. She'd been the one spending time with Jethro in his basement... Time to move on. Easier said than done. Especially since... Major JIBBS, some hints of TIVA later. Title from Bon Jovi song.
1. I won't lie to you again

**Hey. This story is completely unconnected to all my other NCIS stories. This chapter takes place at the end of series four but after that it's series five. The background is after Gibbs came back from Mexico, Jenny and him went out for a couple of months but no one knows. They split up and now he's with Hollis. Oh and Jenny's hair is like it is in series three because I like it so much more that way. :) Anyway enjoy!**

**Christina x**

**NCISNCISNCIS  
**

Jenny left MTAC and walked back along the catwalk to her office. She glanced down at the squad room below and saw Gibbs talking to Lt Col Hollis Mann. Her gut clenched. Why were so many of their cases linked to the army CID lately? And why did they always have to send  
_her_? It was obvious she was in a relationship with Jethro. So technically he was breaking one of his precious rules.

She realised that sounded harsh and just a little bitter as she sat down at her desk. But a few months ago, that had been her. She'd been the one spending time with Jethro in his basement. Then they'd broken it off and he'd started seeing Hollis. Time to move on she told herself. Easier said than done, especially since all the consequences of their relationship hadn't been obvious initially.

She knew she'd have to tell everyone she was pregnant sooner or later, the physical evidence would give it away eventually. But admitting it was his... Jenny wasn't sure she was ready to do that, not yet.

**XOXOXOX**

A few days later Jenny was leaning over the sink in her office toilet throwing up due to morning sickness, although in her opinion, morning was serious error. Morning, noon and night sickness more like.

"Jen?" Gibbs called, after walking into her office and finding it empty. Cynthia hadn't said anything about her not being there.  
"Just a minute," she managed to call before throwing up again. Gibbs frowned at the toilet door, which wasn't fully shut. He was pretty sure that was Jenny he could see, and if he was right then he was pretty sure she was throwing up. He walked over and pushed the door open. His suspicions were confirmed.  
"Jethro!" she snapped after wiping her mouth with a tissue. "Get out of here!" To her dismay, she felt the remaining contents of her stomach moving up her throat. Then she was throwing up _again_. Gibbs ignored her and pulled back her hair, which she, grudgingly, admitted had been getting in the way.

When she was sure she had finally finished throwing up, she rinsed her mouth hen returned to her office.  
"Did you want something Agent Gibbs?" she asked, sitting at her desk and slipping on her glasses. He was looking at her, concerned. It wasn't like Jenny to be throwing up at work.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing. Food poisoning probably," she lied. "Did you want something?"  
"It can wait," he decided. "Not important."

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny couldn't help but smile as she ran her finger over the outline of her baby. It was still tiny and barely visable, although she had started putting on weight.

The door swung open and Gibbs walked in. He noticed Jenny put whatever she was looking at face down and slid it under a pile of files, not into one but under them. He pretended he hadn't seen anything.  
"Aren't you ever going to learn how to knock?" she asked.  
"Probably not," he smiled, noticing she seemed better today.  
"How's your case?"  
"Suspect's in custody, waiting for the result of a DNA match."  
"So you decided to come up and annoy me?" she teased.  
"Well yeah Jen," he replied. "I mean what else would I have to do?" Jenny laughed.  
"Besides build your hundreth boat?" she teased.  
"Fifth boat," he corrected. She laughed again. Gibbs was relieved to see her laugh. When she'd been ill and cranky the last day he'd been worried. Maybe it was just food poisoning.

When they were as they were now, Jenny didn't feel worried about telling him he was going to be a dad. And they did say there was no time like the present, right? Grab the bull by the horns, or as Ziva had once said in Egypt, grab the goat by the horns.  
"Jethro sit down," she said. "I want to talk to you about something." Gibbs sat. She didn't seem pissed, and he hadn' fought with Fornell lately, or the CIA or any other agency that might've crossed their path.  
"What is it Jen?"  
"It wasn't food poisoning that I had last week," she said.  
"Okay..."  
"It was morning sickness."  
"You're...?"  
"I'm pregnant, yes," she said, taking out her scan and sliding it across the table. He picked it up.  
"Congratulations," he said, trying not to feel... Feel what? They weren't together, he was with Hollis. It looked like he'd moved on, so why shouldn't Jenny?  
"That wasn't everything," she said. Her eyes met his. "It's yours."

Then again... Maybe she hadn't moved on. Then he realised Jenny was speaking again.  
"I don't want anything from you Jethro. I just wanted you to know."  
"Right," he said, still trying to get his head around it. Jenny knew it was a lot to throw on him at once but there was no other way to tell him. He stood up, leaving the scan on her desk, and walked towards the door. Before he left he stopped and turned towards her again. "I need some time to think about this Jen."  
"I know," she said. "But I told you, I don't want anything from you. I just wanted to tell you. I couldn't lie to you."

_Not again_ she added silently once he left.


	2. Things haven't changed that much

Jenny glanced at her watch. Three thirty. Time to go. She grabbed her stuff and headed for the elevator. When the doors of the elevator slid open, she saw Gibbs, Ziva and Tony. Ziva and Tony were arguing as usual. Gibbs was startled to see Jenny. Ever since she'd told him he was the father of her child things had been awkward between them. He knew this was more his fault than Jenny's. She tried to act normally but he was still struggling to come to terms with everything. It didn't help that the only person he could talk to it about was Jenny herself. He definitely couldn't talk to Hollis about it.

"Good afternoon Agent Gibbs," Jenny smiled. "Ziva, DiNozzo."  
"Director," Gibbs replied.  
"How's your case?" she asked.  
"Ducky found DNA on the body, Abby's testing against samples from our two main suspects as we speak," he explained. When it was case related, everything was fine. "Once we have the results we'll know where to go from here." Jenny nodded.  
"Good," she replied. An awkward silence passed for a couple of seconds. Ziva and Tony looked at their feet, feeling out of place. "I should get going, I'll be late," she said, breaking the silence.  
"Meeting?"  
"Yes," she lied, taking his place in the elevator.

As they walked into the squad room Tony leant to Ziva and said, "Is it just me or is there something weird going on between the Director and Gibbs?"  
"It is not just you," Ziva replied.

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny walked towards her car feeling confused. Why were things so awkward between them still? She just wanted everything to go back to the way they were, when Jethro annoyed her half the time, and the other half made her love him more. She sighed. Sometimes things were so complicated.

Her driver, Stanley, opened the door of the car for her and she slipped into the cool leather interior.  
"Where to Director?" Stanley asked.  
"Dulles," she replied.

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny tapped her toe impatiently and glanced at the arrivals board for what must've been the fiftieth time. It still said the same thing: British Airways flight 368 was twenty minutes late. The scheduled landing time was forty minutes ago. She'd been on time-for once-and the plane being late was irritating.

Eventually she saw what she'd been waiting for. A small, redheaded blur shot towards Jenny.  
"Mommy!"  
Jenny laughed and crouched down. Her daughter threw herself into her arms.  
"Careful Lizzie!" Jenny said.  
"Sorry mom. I missed you."  
"I missed you too baby," she whispered into the little girl's hair. Jenny stood up to greet the brunette who was waiting patiently. "Hi Amee," she greeted.  
"Hello Jenny," Amee replied, hugging her.  
"Can we go mommy?" Lizzie asked impatiently. Jenny laughed again at the eight year old.  
"Yes Elizabeth," she replied. "We can go now."

**XOXOXOX**

Gibbs was about to walk straight into Jenny's office when Cynthia called to him.  
"She's not back from her meeting yet."  
"When will she be back?"  
The secratery shrugged. "She didn't say."  
"Who's the meeting with?"  
"I don't know."

Gibbs frowned. Why wouldn't Jenny tell her secretary who she was meeting with? It didn't make any sense. As he returned to the squad room he wondered if he should be worried. No, he decided. If anything was wrong Jenny would tell you. Things haven't changed that much.

**XOXOXOX**

In the car on the way home, Lizzie chattered away at one hundred miles per hour about school, her friends, what she'd done, what she wanted to do, anything and everything that popped into her head.  
"Slow down Lizzie," Jenny said eventually. "The holidays are six weeks long! There's plenty of time."  
"But you'll be working," Lizzie complained.  
"Not all the time," Jenny said. Lizzie's face brightened.  
"Will my brother or sister be born before I have to go back?"  
"I don't know Lizzie," Jenny replied. "I doubt it."

**XOXOXOX**

As soon as they arrived home Lizzie ran inside to make sure her mom hadn't changed anything in her room. Jenny turned to Amee.  
"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" she suggested. "Go see your parents or your friends."  
"Don't you have to go back to work?" Amee asked, in her almost English accent.  
"I'm the director, if I want to take the day off I can," Jenny replied. "Go, enjoy yourself." The women hugged, then Amee returned to the car and Jenny followed her daughter inside.

By now Lizzie had raced upstairs, checked out her room and was waiting for Jenny in the hall.  
"Where's Amee?"  
"Taking a break," Jenny explained. "So it's just you and me kid. Now, what do you want for dinner?"  
"Pizza!" Lizzie cried. Jenny smiled. It looked like her daughter's love for pizza hadn't dimmed any.  
"Pizza it is then," she said.

**XOXOXOX**

Gibbs ran his hands down his face. It was late and he knew he should go home. But Jenny hadn't returned to the office. Despite his decision not to be worried he was. He picked up his phone and dialed her number.

Jenny was lying on the sofa watching a movie with Lizzie when the phone rang. Lizzie looked round at her mom.  
"I'll just be a minute," her mom said, pulling herself up out off the sofa and going out into the hall.

"Shepard," she said, answering the phone.  
"Hey Jen."  
"Jethro?"  
"You okay?"  
"I'm fine," she replied. "Why?"  
"You never came back after your meeting. Wondered if you were okay."  
"I'm fine. After my meeting I decided to take the rest of the day off, relax for a change you know? There was no need for you to worry."  
"Just checking," he said. "See you tomorrow?"  
"Of course. I'll be at work like normal," she said. "Goodnight Jethro."  
"Night Jen."  
Gibbs put down the phone feeling reassured. He debated going over to Jen's house just in case. _Stop it!_ he told himself. _Jenny can take care of herself_.

Jenny returned to the lounge at took up her position on the sofa again.

"Who was it?" Lizzie asked, turning round in her armchair to face her mom.

"No one sweetie," Jenny replied.


	3. Never be a right time

**Hey. Below is an excerpt from a song in Wicked, and I think it really sums up Jenny because she's gotten everything she wanted, but not quite. In her speech in this chapter I make some references to it, sorry couldn't resist! :) Also, I have no idea if there really is a senator Carson and if there is I apologise, I just made the name up.**

_That's why I couldn't be happier_

_No I couldn't be happier_

_Though it is, I admit_

_The tiniest bit_

_Unlike I anticipated_

_But I couldn't be happier_

_Simply couldn't be happier_

_Well-not simply_

_Cause getting your dreams_

_It's strange but it seems_

_A little-well-complicated_

_There's a kind of a sort of...cost_

_There's a couple of things get...lost_

_There are bridges you cross_

_You didn't know you'd crossed _

_Until you'd crossed_

_And if that joy, that thrill_

_Doesn't thrill like you think it will_

_Still-_

_With the perfect finale_

_The cheers and the ballyhoo_

_Who wouldn't be happier_

_So I couldn't be happier_

_Because happy is what happens _

_When all your dreams come true_

_Well, isn't it?_

_Happy is what happens_

_When your dreams come true_

-Glinda, "Thank Goodness", from Wicked

Jenny absentmindedly played with the bracelet on her wrist. It was the one Lizzie had given her for her birthday a few years ago, and had insisted her mom wear today. She'd also insisted Jenny took a picture of her to work for her desk after discovering she didn't have one. Jenny glanced at the frame Lizzie had picked and smiled. Silver with three photos; one of Jenny holding newborn Lizzie, Lizzie in her school uniform on the first day of school grinning carefreely, and the third one, taken in Cairo, of Jenny and Ziva on either side of Lizzie, who had her arms around both their necks as she balanced on a wall. Jenny wished she could be at home with her daughter, and hated the fact that it was Lizzie's first day and she was working. She was comforted by the fact it was the weekend after today. In a few hours she'd be home to spend two whole days simply being a mom and not the director of NCIS.

"Jen we have a problem."  
Jenny was brought back to reality by Gibbs walking into her office.  
"What kind of problem?" she asked suspiciously.  
"A big problem," he replied. His tone of voice and expression showed he wasn't kidding. She sighed.  
"What is it?"  
"Our main suspect is the son of an important senator and he's missing," Gibbs explained.  
"The senator or the son?"  
"The son, but we think the senator's protecting him."  
Jenny sighed again. This was a big problem, one that would involve lots of favours and ass kissing.  
"What's the case?" she asked, wanting the full story before she tackled the senator. Gibbs sat down opposite her.  
"Martina Anderson, petty officer first class found dead yesterday outside Quantico," he explained. "Cause of death was a stab wound to the back. We found DNA belonging to Andrew Carson under her fingernails, and an eyewitness puts them together minutes before her death. We found the murder weapon and it had fingerprints and DNA belonging to Andrew Carson. We went to his apartment to pick him up for questioning and he was gone. He'd taken his personal belongings. Senator Carson refuses to co-operate with us."  
"Okay," Jenny sighed. "I'll make a call."

Forty five minutes later Gibbs returned to Jenny's office.  
"It's not good news," she warned. "Senator Carson insists his son is innocent and is threatening legal action. He also insists we turn the case over to the FBI."  
"What did you say?"  
"Our jurisdiction, our case," she replied.  
"And?"  
"And he refuses to co-operate. I have a video call with SecNav in fifteen minutes to discuss it."

Gibbs sighed. It was going to be a long night. He knew Hollis had planned to come over that night. He would have to call her and tell her not to bother. They could be there all night. Jenny was realising the same thing. So much for being with Lizzie.

**XOXOXOX**

It was already nine thirty. Jenny had spent over an hour arguing with SecNav, then another hour arguing with the director of the FBI. Finally Senator Carson had agreed to them "interviewing" his son with a lawyer present. They were waiting for them to arrive. She sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night. She was tired but she wouldn't go home until this was resolved. She was expecting more difficulties from the Senator.

Of course, Lizzie had been disappointed she wouldn't be home until late. Jenny was disappointed too. She missed not having her daughter here all the time. Her little girl was growing up and she was missing it.

Gibbs walked into Jenny's office. The first thing he noticed was how tired she looked. Not only was it late and she worked all hours anyway, but she was pregnant too. And he hadn't exactly been making it any easier on her. He felt guilty about that.  
"Dinner Jen?" he asked, holding up the bag of Chinese. She raised her eyebrows. "No need to look so surprised."

Jenny smiled and left her desk to sit next to him on the couch, taking a container of food from him.  
"Thanks Jethro," she said.  
"No problem."  
"How's it going?" she asked, taking a mouthful of food.  
"Andrew Carson's downstairs, DiNozzo's interogatting him now."  
"Why DiNozzo?"  
"Cause I wanted to shoot the lawyer."  
Jenny laughed.  
"Rule 13, never, ever involve a lawyer," she quoted. "Was that after a divorce?"  
"Not specifically," Gibbd replied. 'I don't know if you've noticed Jen but I don't really like lawyers that much."  
"You hide it well," she joked. He smiled. For the first time in months everything felt completely comfertable between them again.  
"Sorry for ruining your evening Jen," Gibbs said.  
"What happened to rule six?" she asked.  
"I'm bending it," he smiled.  
"It's not your fault Jethro," Jenny replied, her face falling slightly at the thought of Lizzie.  
"Plans?" he asked.  
"Sorry?  
"Did you have plans?" he asked.  
"Sort of..." she said. "You?"  
"Not really," he replied, thinking of Hollis. "Just me and my, what was it? Hundredth boat?" Jenny laughed, remembering she'd said he was on his hundredth boat by now.  
"Well you've saved me from Night at the Museum," Jenny replied. "For the _third_ time." Gibbs looked at her questioningly. She'd known that she would have to explain when she said it but she didn't care.

She pulled herself up and went over to her desk, picked up the photoframe then sat down again. She handed it to Gibbs. He looked at it. In the first picture Jenny was cradeling a newborn baby in her arms, looking down at it instead of at the camera, her red curls falling round her face. In the middle picture a young redheaded girl, the baby in the previous photo he assumed, was standing, wearing a school uniform, grinning at the camera. She was a mirror image of Jenny. The third picture showed Jenny and Ziva with the girl, he assumed, in Ciaro. The girl had her arms around the women's shoulder's and was balancing on a small wall, wearing the same carefree grin. He glanced at Jenny.  
"Her name's Elizabeth, Lizzie," Jenny explained. "She's eight. She's my daughter." She put a hand on his arm. "She's your daughter."  
"You were pregnant in Paris?"  
She nodded. "I didn't know, I swear! It must've happened just before I left."  
"Why didn't you tell me Jen?" he asked.  
"I figured you would be pretty mad after I'd left you," she said. "Besides by the time Lizzie was born, you were married to Stephanie. What was I supposed to do? Turn up on your doorstep and say to her 'Hi, I worked undercover with your husband in Paris and I loved him but I left and then I found out I was pregnant and this is his two month old daughter'?" Jenny stood up. "I did what I had to to get here. It's harder than you think it'll be, you make sacrifices and things get lost, you cross bridges you didn't know existed just to keep going! I love Lizzie, she's my life. And I'm so proud of her. Like just last night she told me she got the highest marks in her year last year and got a prize. But I couldn't be there to see her get it. And I hate that."

Despite himself, Gibbs felt a little flare of pride when Jenny said their daughter had gotten a prize. Throughout her speech he remained on the couch, watching her, unsure whether to be angry or not. He watched her now as she turned away from him, a hand on her stomach. He knew she was fighting back tears. He left the couch and put his arms around her, although her baby bump made it difficult. So he turned her round so she leant her side against his chest, her face buried in his neck and let her get it out of her system. Jenny tried to move away but he wouldn't let her. So she gave in and let the tears come. Unconsciously she put her arms up onto his shoulder.

"I don't want to lie anymore," she said, her voice muffled. "I was always waiting for the right time. Then I realised there would never be a right time."

**XOXOXOX**

When Gibbs left Jenny's office, he told Stanley to go home.  
"I have to take Director Shepard home," he objected.  
"I'll drive her," Gibbs replied.

When the case was (finally) finished for the night, Gibbs returned to her office.  
"What do you want?" she asked, obviously exhausted. It was well after midnight by now.  
"I'm here to drive you home," he explained.  
"That's why I have a driver Jethro."  
"Yeah but I sent him home hours ago."  
"You..." Jenny shook her head. "One of these days you will fail to surprise me," she said. He smiled.  
"Come on Jen," he said gently. Whether she was too tired to object or she knew it was pointless to argue, Jenny gave in and followed him to his car.

They drove to her house in silence. Neither of them knew what to say. But despite this, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, which surprised both of them.  
"Here you go," Gibbs said when they drew into her driveway.  
"Thanks Jethro," she smiled. Impulsively she leant over and kissed him lightly on the cheek before getting out of the car. Gibbs waited until he was sure she was safely inside before he drove away.


	4. You only had to ask

**Some hints of Tiva in this chapter! Also the Hebrew at the start I got off the Hebrew for Dummies website, and it's usually pretty good (my Italian teacher gave us some printouts from the Italian version) but if there are any mistakes I apologise, I don't speak Hebrew.**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

"Auntie Ziva!" Lizzie cried, shooting down the stairs. Ziva laughed and crouched down so her "niece" could throw herself into her arms.  
"Shalom Lizzie," she said, picking her up.  
"Shalom Auntie Ziva."  
"Mah shlomcha?" Ziva asked. _How are you?_  
"Mamash tov," Lizzie replied. _Really good_. "Mah shlomcha?"  
"Etzli b'seder gamur," Ziva replied. _With me things are completely okay_. Jenny smiled at the exchange between her daughter and her friend.  
"Come in Ziva," she said. "Despite Lizzie's greeting, you don't have to stay on the doorstep."

"So Lizzie, how is school?" Ziva asked, following Jenny into the kitchen, still carrying Lizzie.  
"B'seder," Lizzie grinned.  
"Show off," Jenny said. "I thought you wanted to ask auntie Ziva something," she reminded her daughter.  
"Auntie Ziva can you take me swimming?" Lizzie asked. 'Cause mom can't go but I really want to!"  
"I will need to find out where the best place to swim is," Ziva replied. "But yes I will definitely take you." She turned to Jenny. "I could ask Tony for directions. But he will probably want to know why."  
"Take him with you," Jenny replied. "Just..."  
"I know," Ziva smiled. _Just don't tell him Lizzie is your daughter_.

"Hey Ziva," Tony said when she opened the door to her apartment. "Why the sudden need to go swimming?"  
"It is not me," Ziva replied. "Lizzie! Time to go!" Lizzie turned off the TV and ran over to the door, clutching her swimming bag excitedly. "This is Tony," Ziva said. "Tony, this is Lizzie. She is the daughter of a friend."  
"Hi Lizzie," Tony smiled.  
"Hi," Lizzie replied.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yeah!"

**XOXOXOX**

As soon as they were poolside, Lizzie jumped straight into the water.  
"Careful!" Ziva called. Then she dove elegantly into the water. Tony watched her admiringly before running towards the water and jumping in, pulling himself into a ball before hitting the water, splashing Ziva and Lizzie in the process.  
"Smooth Tony," Ziva said when he resurfaced.  
'Well it might not be as elegant as your dive but it was so much more exciting," he replied.  
"Auntie Ziva, I'm going over here, okay?" Lizzie said.  
"Okay. Do not go too deep."  
"I won't," she called over her shoulder.

Ziva swam over to the edge and leant against it, kicking her legs in the water. Tony treaded water next to her.  
"She's a cute kid," he commented.  
"Yes," she agreed. "I have known Lizzie for a long time."  
"She means a lot to you?"  
"She is not like other children her age."  
Tony glanced around. "You can say that again," he said. "She reminds me of the director." Ziva shrugged. He knew she wasn't going to say anything else so he changed to subject. "So what's her story?"  
"Lizzie was brought up by her mother. She does not know her father. I do not think he knows she exists. I do not know who he is." But she had her suspicions of course. "She goes to school in England and spends her holidays with her mother."

Lizzie swam back over to them.  
"Auntie Ziva will you take me on the waterslide?" she asked.  
"I do not know..." Ziva said warily, eyeing the waterslide suspiciously.  
"Please?"  
"I'll take you," Tony offered.  
"Her mother will kill me if anything happens," Ziva warned.  
"Don't worry Zee-vah, she can sit on my knee. Nothing'll happen to her."  
"I hope so, or I-"  
"Will kill me with a paperclip, I know," Tony said. "Come on Lizzie."

Ziva watched Lizzie drag Tony up the spiral staircase after her.  
"Ready?" Tony asked. Lizzie was sat on his lap as he waited for the okay from the lifeguard.  
"Yeah!" Lizzie replied excitedly.  
"Okay," Tony replied, wrapping one arm around her. "Here we go!" He pushed off then wrapped his other arms around the little girl, making sure she was protected. If Ziva was afraid of her mom, he wasn't going to take any risks.

Ziva smiled as she was a Tony and Lizzie shaped blur shoot out of the waterslide into the pool. A few seconds later they resurfaced and she clapped.  
"Well done," she said as they swam closer.  
"Can we go again?" Lizzie asked excitedly.

**XOXOXOX**

Ziva finished drying her own hair and turned to Lizzie. Carefully, making sure she didn't hurt her, she ran the comb through Lizzie's bright red hair, removing any knots. Her cell phone rang, and Ziva dug it out of her pocket, putting it under her chin so she could continue to comb Lizzie's hair.  
"David."  
"Ziva it's Jenny. Tony's probably on the phone to Gibbs right now and you'll get a call too in a minute. The daughter of a Rear Admiral in the Navy has been kidnapped. It's a high profile case and you need to get to NCIS immediately. Take Lizzie with you, I'll meet you there."  
"Okay, I will see you soon. Shalom."  
"Shalom Ziva."

**XOXOXOX**

Jennny leant against the rail on the catwalk, looking down at the squad room. Tony and Ziva hadn't arrived yet, so only Gibbs and McGee were at their desks. McGee was typing furiously, while Gibbs was wearing a look of serious concentration. The elevator pinged, and Jenny quickly came down the stairs.

"Mommy!" Lizzie cried, spotting her and running towards her. Jenny crouched down to hug her daughter. McGee tried-and failed-to hide his shock, while Tony just allowed himself a small smile at being right.  
"Hey Lizzie."  
"Mom, Tony took me down the flume like five time!" Lizzie said excitedly.  
"It was more like ten times," Tony corrected her, swinging his bag down behind his desk.  
"She also conned him out of candy from the vending machines," Ziva smiled, sitting at her desk.  
"It was so cool!" Lizzie said, grinning up at her mom. Jenny smiled back at her, putting her hand on her daughter's still damp hair.  
"Why don't we go upstairs to my office?" she suggested.  
"Okay."

McGee had recovered from his shock and had returned to his work. Gibbs barked at Tony and Ziva and they too were working. As Jenny went back upstirs, she looked down and caught Gibbs' eye. She smiled, and he gave her a half smile back.

**XOXOXOX**

Gibbs stared through the glass into the interrogation room where their main suspect was waiting, looking nervous.  
"Ziva," he said. "You take him." Ziva nodded and left the observation room, appearing again a few moments later on the other side of the glass. Tony and McGee were still working in the squad room, just in case they didn't get anything out of him.

The observation room door opened and closed. Gibbs knew who had joined him without looking round. Even if she hadn't been wearing her signature perfume, he would have recognised her presence.  
"Has he given up anything yet?" Jenny asked quietly.  
"Nope," he replied, not looking away from the window. Jenny sighed and crossed her arms. For a few minutes neither spoke, both watching the exchange in interrogation.  
"Jen, go home," Gibbs said, breaking the silence, turning to look at her for the first time since she'd entered the room.  
"It's okay," she replied. 'I'd rather stay and make sure you find her." Gibbs knew what she was thinking; the little girl in this case was only a few years younger than Lizzie, Jenny wanted to make sure her daughter was safe. He could understand that, with a pang of sadness he thought of Kelly. He put his hand on Jenny's arm.  
"We'll get him," he said. She smiled.  
"I know."

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny looked over at Lizzie and smiled softly. She'd fallen asleep on the couch in Jenny's office while reading the book Jenny had brought for her. The door opened. Jenny put a finger to her lips, warning Gibbs to be quiet. He glanced over at the couch and, seeing Lizzie, understood. Instinctively he smiled, marveling at how like Jenny she looked.

"We found her," he said softly. "She's unhurt and back with her family. The kidnappers are all in custody bar one who tried to run."  
"You shot him?"  
"Ziva did."

They lapsed into silence, Jenny watching her daughter who was unaware of the conversation.  
"I almost don't want to wake her," she said.  
"I'll carry her to your car if you want," Gibbs offered. She smiled gratefully.  
"Thanks Jethro."  
"You only had to ask."

Gibbs bent down and scooped his daughter into his arms, trying not to wake her. Carefully, he carried her to the elevator and to the garage, where Jenny's car and driver was waiting. He put her down in the backseat, pausing to push her hair off her face.  
"Thanks," Jenny repeated.  
"It's okay. Night Jen."  
"Good night Jethro."


	5. What changed?

"This makes a change."  
Gibbs glanced up at the woman seated across from him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, every time we eat together it always seems to be take out in your basement," Hollis replied. He smiled. "Not that I don't like your basement, it's just nice to see daylight for a change and not be breathing in sawdust all the time. How do you stand it?"  
"I don't breathe," he replied. She laughed. He knew she was happy because her retirement had officially started and she wanted him to be happy too but he just couldn't, not completely. In the back of his mind was the picture of Lizzie asleep in Jen's office the day before. His daughter. He hadn't told Hollis and didn't exactly plan to. He had a feeling she wouldn't take it too well.

"I've decided how I'm going to spend my retirement," she said over desert.  
"What?"  
"I'm moving to Hawaii," she announced. "I was kind of hoping you might decide to come with me."  
"I can't," Gibbs replied. "Not now. Not..." _Not when I've just discovered a daughter. Not when Jen's pregnant with my baby._  
"Don't worry," Hollis smiled. "I had a feeling you'd say no. Call my gut instinct."

When it was time to leave, Gibbs walked Hollis to her car. She turned to him and smiled.

"Bye Jethro," she said.

"Bye Hollis," he replied, kissing her on the cheek.

As she drove away, Gibbs took out his cell phone and dialed the number he knew by heart.

**XOXOXOX**

By the time Jenny reached the phone it had cut to the answering machine. She was about to pick it up but hesitated when she heard Jethro's voice.

"Jen, I know you said you don't want anything and all that but- If you need anything, you know I'll be there, right? Night Jen."

Jenny stared at the phone and smiled.

**XOXOXOX**

"You wanted to see me Jen?"  
Jenny took off her glasses. "Yes Jethro, sit down," she said. To her surprise he did as she said. He was surprising her a lot lately.  
"What is it?"  
"I wanted to run something by you," she said. She could see he was curious but trying to hide it. "It's about Lizzie. Do you want to meet her?"  
"Do I want to meet my daughter?" he said. "I think the answer's pretty obvious Jen."  
"I thought it might be," she replied.  
"What changed?"  
"Sorry?"  
"Few days ago you didn't want me involved, now you do. Why the change of heart?"  
"Your message," she replied simply.

**XOXOXOX**

Despite himself, Gibbs was nervous. Sitting in his car outside Jenny's house, he knew he should stop being stupid and just go in. But meeting his daughter was more nerve racking than he'd thought. He wanted to do this though, more than anything. He'd lost Kelly when she was eight. Was it fate that he was meeting Lizzie when she was eight? After Jen had told him he'd stood in his basement and tried to blame her, tried to hate her for not telling him, for keeping his daughter from him. But no amount of bourbon could make him hate her, it never had. For the first time in eight years he admitted to himself that he did still love her. Okay, maybe not the first time. There had been a moment, when they were together before Hollis that he'd admitted he loved her. But that was the first time he admitted that he'd never stopped loving her.

Eventually he told himself to grow up and get out the damn car and knock on the door. So he did.

**XOXOXOX**

The herd of butterflies in Jenny's stomach all but disappeared when she opened the door and saw Jethro standing there. She hadn't said anything to Lizzie in case he changed his mind and didn't show. When he smiled at her the remaining butterflies left. She didn't doubt that this was the right thing to do.  
"Come in," she said, breaking the silence. "Lizzie's in her room. I'll go up and get her in a minute," she explained as Gibbs followed her to the kitchen. "Coffee maker's in the same place,' she added with a smile.  
Gibbs smiled. She knew him too well. While the coffee was making he looked at the pictures on the fridge, obviously stuck up by Lizzie since her return. There were ones of Lizzie, ones of Lizzie and Jenny, and ones of Lizzie and a young brunette.

Outside her daughter's room, Jenny paused and took a deep breath. Whenever Lizzie had asked about her dad in the past Jenny had usually manged to brush it off, or if she hadn't she'd managed to tell her part of the truth. She hated lying to her daughter and tried to tell the truth as much as she could.

As usual Lizzie was positioned on the floor with her model horses and her "Wicked" soundtrack playing.  
"Hey mom," she smiled. Jenny sat down on the bed.  
"Lizzie, can you turn off the music for a moment please?" she said. "I need to talk to you." Lizzie jumped up, ran to the CD player, then jumped up on the bed next to her mom.  
"What is it mom?"  
"You know what I told you about your dad? That he couldn't be with us because of my job? But that he loved you very much?"  
"Yeah," Lizzie replied curiously.  
"Well, now my job's changed and I'm not going to be leaving DC for a long time," Jenny explained. "And your dad works in DC too. And he'd like to meet you. But if you don't want to it's up to-"  
"I want to," Lizzie interrupted.  
"You're sure?"  
Lizzie nodded seriously. Jenny held out her hand and smiled.  
"Come on then," she said.

Lizzie clutched her hand tightly as she followed her mom downstairs. Jenny was surprised. Lizzie had been less nervous about meeting the President. Gibbs was leaning against the worktop, coffee mug in hand, studying the pictures on the fridge when they entered the room. He looked round at them. Jenny smiled, she could tell he was nervous, they all were.  
"Lizzie, this is your dad," she said, watching her daughter carefully. Gibbs smiled at his daughter.  
"Hey Lizzie," he said. He pointed at the pictures. "I take it these are you're handiwork?" Lizzie nodded.  
"Mom didn't have _any_ up," she replied, looking up at Jenny accusingly. "I told her she has to have them up."  
"Quite right," he smiled.  
"Mommy can we have pizza again?" Lizzie asked eagerly.  
"Not again Lizzie!" Jenny protested. "Chinese?" Gibbs tried not to laugh at the face Lizzie pulled, pretending to consider her mother's offer before nodding happily in agreement. "Why don't you show dad your room?" Lizzie held out her hand towards Gibbs. Leaving the mug on the worktop, he took it and followed her upstairs.

"Purple's my favourite colour ever," Lizzie declared, leading him into the room. He could've guessed that by the lilac walls and purple bed covers. On the walls were a couple of posters for "Wicked", the floor was covered with model horses and the book shelves filled with novels.  
"You like horses?" he asked.  
"Yeah!" she replied, plonking herself down on the floor. He joined her. "Mom always buys me horses for my birthday. I asked for a real one but she said no."  
"Ever been riding?"  
"Once, mom didn't really like it."  
"I'll take you."  
Her face brightened. "Really?"  
"Yeah," he replied.  
Lizzie pointed to the "Wicked" posters.  
"Mom took me to New York a few years ago," she explained. "And we went to see Wicked. It was amazing! We went to the Statue of Liberty and everything. I'm going to be in Wicked one day."  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
"You sound pretty determined."  
"I am," she replied, jutting out her chin.  
"Good for you," he smiled.

**XOXOXOX**

"Time for bed," Jenny announced. It was nine thirty, well after Lizzie's bedtime, but she'd let her stay up since her dad was here. Lizzie pouted.  
"Do I have to?"  
"Yes," her parents replied in unison.  
"Night daddy," she said, reluctantly leaving the room.  
"Night Lizzie," he replied. Jenny got up from her position on the couch next to him.  
"I'll be back in ten," she said. While she was gone he gathered up the remnants of dinner and carried the empty containers to the kitchen.

Jenny tucked the covers up over her daughter.  
"Good night Lizzie," she said softly.  
"Night mommy," Lizzie replied sleepily. Jenny kissed her cheek.  
"Sleep tight," she whispered.

When she returned to the living room Gibbs had finished clearing up and was sitting on the couch again.  
"You didn't have to clear up," she said. He shrugged. Jenny sat down beside him. "You asked me what changed," she said. "And I said it was your message. Well what changed to make you leave it?"  
"Hollis is moving to Hawaii," he replied.  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
"I'm not. Makes things easier."

Jenny stood up and took a photo album from the shelves, then sat down beside him again. She opened it. Gibbs leant closer to see the pictures. He smiled. The pictures on the first page were taken a few hours after Lizzie was born. There was another copy of the one in Jenny's office, of her holding Lizzie, and pictures of Lizzie in her cot, snuggled up in a white blanket, another sucking on her thumb. After a few minutes Jenny turned the page slowly. The double pages pictures were of Lizzie in a living room-Jenny's he assumed-crawling, sitting in her travel cot, playing with wooden blocks. They sat in silence, flicking through the album. There were first day of school pictures, first scabby knee pictures, second and third scabby knee pictures, holiday pictures, class photos.  
"I like that one," Gibbs said quietly, pointing at a picture of Lizzie grinning, mouth open, with one of her front teeth missing.  
"That was when she lost her first tooth," Jenny replied. Apart from that they didn't speak. Finally, the album ended. Glancing at the clock they saw over an hour had passed.  
"Lizzie's been asking to go to the zoo since she arrived," Jenny said. "Do you think you could take her?"  
"Of course," Gibbs replied. "How about tomorrow?"  
"Sounds good."  
"Why don't you come Jen?" he asked.  
"I'm not really fit for a trek round a zoo," she replied.  
"You can walk all day in those high heels but can't walk round a zoo," he teased.  
"Jethro, I'm seven months pregnant!" she protested.  
"So?"  
"Jethro!" She looked at him. "I'll think about it." He grinned at her, and she shook her head. His arm was along the back of the couch, but when she leant back he took it forward onto her shoulders. Jenny was surprised, but didn't move away. Instead she moved closer instinctively, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

Eventually Gibbs looked at the clock and saw it was after eleven. Jen was tired, he knew.  
"I should go, let you get some sleep," he said.  
"You can stay you know," she replied, without moving her her head from his shoulder.  
"Right, so do you have a pillow and blanket for me to use? For the couch?"  
"Jethro," she said, sitting up so she could look at him. "We have an eight year old daughter and I'm pregnant with your child. I don't think it's really going to matter if you sleep in my room. But thank you for offering."

**XOXOXOX**

When he climbed into bed next to Jen, it felt right. Gibbs could tell she was already asleep. As he fell asleep himself, he took Jenny's hand into his own and held it tight.


	6. She got that look from you

**I have no idea if there is a zoo in Washington. I assume so. For the purpose of this there is. :)**

**Christina x**

**NCISNCISNCIS  
**

When Jenny woke the next morning, she found Gibbs' hand in hers. She smiled. It was as thought he was afraid of doing or saying the wrong thing. That one wrong move and she would throw him out and refuse to let him see Lizzie again. She wouldn't do that though, she couldn't do it to Lizzie.

Jenny realised he'd woken up when his hand pulled out of hers. She turned to face him and smiled.  
"Morning," she said. Although neither would say it, both felt completely comfortable waking up together, and both had slept better than they had in months.  
"Hey," Gibbs said.  
"Do you want to use the shower?" Jenny asked.  
"You go first," he replied. "I know how you like the hot water." She smiled.  
"I'll go get Lizzie up first."  
"I'll do it," he offered.

"Hey Lizzie," he said, seeing his daughter already awake, sitting up in bed reading.  
"Dad!" she smiled, scrambling out of bed and running over to give him a hug. He picked her up.  
"Help me make breakfast?" he asked.  
"Yeah," she replied enthusiastically.

Downstairs, Lizzie sat on the worktop, chattering happily, while her dad made breakfast.  
"I'm going to be an actress," she announced. "At school we have drama lessons and they're so much fun. And mom's taken me to the theatre loas of times. We always go. My favourite's still Wicked. I love it so much! Idina Menzel's my favourite actress ever. She was the first person to play Elphaba in Wicked. She was in it when mom took me to see it. Next time we go to New York mom says we can go see Beauty and the Beast again. It was the first musical we went to see."

Gibbs had no idea about most of what Lizzie was talking about, but he listened carefully, smiling, happy to listen to her talk. He would've sat through the whole synopsis of ever stage show she and Jenny had ever seen just to spend time with her. Although he'd only just met her, Lizzie had worked her way into his heart already.

When Jenny came downstairs, she heard Lizzie's voice, talking ten to the dozen as usual. And Jethro used to say she talked a lot. Lizzie could talk for America, Canada and Mexico combined. Gibbs looked up as Jenny entered the kitchen, his breath catching in his throat. She looked amazing. Her purple dress, worn over black leggings, set off her red hair, which was loose. Since her pregnancy had begun to show she'd switched from her famous heels to flats.  
"Something wrong?" she asked, catching his eye.  
"Nope," he replied, without taking his eyes off her.  
"Mom!" Lizzie cried, turning to face Jenny, throwing out her arms. Jenny obligingly went over and received the usual exuberant hug from her daughter.  
"You left me any hot water?" Gibbs asked, smiling.  
"Hmm... Not sure," Jenny teased.  
"Wouldn't surprise me," he said, walking to the door. On impulse, he paused and kissed Jenny's hair as he passed. She was surprised, but didn't object. In fact, the kiss was welcomed.

Lizzie gulped down her breakfast. Jenny swore her daughter was practising for an eating contest. She definitely had a healthy appetite. With Lizzie's energy levels, she needed one.  
"Right you," she said, when Lizzie's plate had been practically licked clean. "Go get dressed."  
"Where are we going?" Lizzie asked curiously.  
"Get dressed and I'll tell you," Jenny replied. Lizzie faked a pout. "Go!" Lizzie jumped down and tore upstairs again. Oh that girl was _so_ destined to be an actress. Jenny shook her head. A few minutes later Lizzie raced back downstairs, dressed in purple shorts, black New York t-shirt and sandals.  
"Now will you tell where we're going?" she asked eagerly.  
"Wait for your dad," Jenny replied. Lizzie sighed impatiently, then flopped down on the couch, picking up a magazine and flicking through it.

When Gibbs came downstairs again, he was ambushed by a redheaded blur.  
"Where are we going?" Lizzie demanded. "mom wouldn't tell me until you came down." He met Jenny's eyes and smiled.  
"It's a surprise,' he replied. Lizzie glowered at her parents.  
"This isn't fair," she declared dramatically.  
"That's life," Jenny told her. Gibbs bent and picked her up.  
"Come on then impatient," he said, carrying her out to the car.

**XOXOXOX**

Lizzie's face lit up when she realised where they were going.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried from the backseat.  
"Are we forgiven?" Jenny asked, smiling over her shoulder at her daughter.  
"Yes!"

When they'd paid for their tickets, Lizzie commandeered the map and began reading it intently.  
"Lizzie's really good with maps," Jenny told Gibbs proudly.  
"I always navigate," Lizzie said, overhearing. "Mom's rubbish at reading maps." Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Jenny.  
"Okay then boss," he said. "Where to?"  
Lizzie frowned at the map for a moment longer then said, "This way!" She hurried off.  
"Slow down!" Jenny called.  
"You've no stamina Jen," Gibbs teased, his eyes twinkling.  
"You try being seven months pregnant," she shot back. "I'm only here because you twisted my arm." He grinned.  
"Lizzie, wait," he called. Ahead, Lizzie stopped, turned and looked at them impatiently.  
"She got that look from you," Jenny said.  
"I was thinking she got it from you," he replied, smiling, then slipped his hand into hers. He looked back at the impatient little redhead, itching to explore. "We're coming Lizzie."

**XOXOXOX**

By the time they managed to persuade Lizzie to stop for lunch, Jenny was beginning to feel tired. Despite Lizzie's reluctance to stop, it didn't stop her from gulping down a whole burger and fries. Jenny leant forward and stole a fry from her plate.  
"Hey!" Lizzie complained.  
"It's one fry Lizzie," Jenny said.  
"Okay," she said. Then she bent her head over the map again, studying it carefully. "I want to go see the giraffes next," she announced. Gibbs glanced at Jenny, noticing she was tiring.  
"How about the two of us go?" he suggested. "Leave mom here for a while?" Lizzie considered this, and Jenny shot him a grateful look.  
"Sure," Lizzie replied. "Can we go now?"  
"Let your dad finish his lunch first Lizzie!" Jenny laughed.  
"You're both so slow," Lizzie said.  
"Maybe it's you're too fast," Jenny smiled.

They left Jenny sitting at a table in the shade, with a bottle of water and a book. Lizzie put her hand in her dad's, skipping along beside him. She decided the giraffes were her favourite animal, until they went to the meerkat enclosure, but they only lasted until she saw the red pandas. When at last they'd seen everything for what Lizzie deemed was an appropriate length of time, she was set to start going round again.  
"I don't think so Lizzie," Gibbs said. "Mom will be wondering where we've gotten to."  
"Okay," Lizzie shrugged, and walked back to the cafe where they'd left Jenny, still holding onto his hand.

Gibbs smiled when he saw Jenny. Her hair was falling around her shoulders, and she had one hand pushing it back off her face as she read, wearing her sunglasses despite sitting under an umbrella. Lizzie ran inside to get a drink, on the condition she stayed where he could see her.  
"Comfy?" he asked, coming up behind Jenny. She jumped.  
"I really hate it when you do that," she said. He grinned and sat down while they waited for Lizzie.  
"Thank you," he said, taking advantage of the Lizzie free moment.  
"For what?"  
"Today. Last night. Letting me meet her."  
Jenny smiled. "As long as you realise you're caught for life now. Lizzie's worse than an elephant, she _never_ forgets. I guess she got that from you."  
"Not you?" he teased.  
"Bit of both?" Jenny said, compromising.  
"I'm fine with that."  
"Mom!" Lizzie cried, running up to them and throwing her arms around Jenny's neck. Gibbs caught the soda bottle slipping from her grip and set it on the table.  
"Hi Lizzie," Jenny said.  
"It was so cool! You should've come," Lizzie said, releasing her. 'We saw the giraffes and the meerkats and the red pandas which actually look more like raccoon than pandas you know. Oh and there were baby tigers! They were so cute! Do we have to go? Cause we could go round again and you could see them."  
"No Lizzie," Jenny smiled. "It's time to go."  
As Lizzie skipped ahead, Gibbs slipped his arm around Jenny's waist pulling her close. She didn't move away, instead leaning her head onto his shoulder, red curls spilling over it.

**XOXOXOX**

When they drew up at Jenny's, Gibbs let them go in alone. He knew Jenny was tired and wanted to give her space.  
"See you Monday Jen," he said.  
"You can come in you know," she said.  
"I know. Can't neglect my boat though."  
She laughed. "Guess not."

On impulse she leant across and kissed his cheek.  
"Bye Jethro."  
"See you Jen."  
"Hurry up!" Lizzie called from the doorstep where she was waiting impatiently.  
"Coming," Jenny called. She got out of the car as Gibbs waved to Lizzie. She looked disappointed that he wasn't coming in, but waved back enthusiastically none the less. Both Jenny and Gibbs went to sleep that night feeling happier than they had in a long time.


	7. Thank you

It became their routine, every weekend, when he wasn't working, Gibbs would stay at Jenny's with her and Lizzie. Neither would admit it, but both Jenny and Gibbs slept better than they had in months when they were together, and were happier than they'd been in a long time when they were as a family. Jenny had never seen Gibbs smile as much as he did when he was with Lizzie. Gibbs had never seen Jenny so relaxed since she became director, he hadn't seem her smile that way since Paris.

But the summer was drawing to a close. Next weekend they would be saying goodbye to Lizzie at the airport and she would be flying back to England and to school. It would be October before they saw her again, and by that time she would have a brother or sister. Gibbs didn't want her to go when he'd just met her. Besides when she left, it would mean an end to spending weekends with Jen. Jenny didn't want her to go because each goodbye was getting harder and harder. She missed being able to see her little girl grow up.

"Jethro," Jenny said on Saturday evening after Lizzie had gone to bed. They were sitting in the lounge. Gibbs had his arm around her shoulder, and Jenny was leaning against his shoulder. Everything seemed so simple in moments like this. "I want to run something by you."  
"Okay."  
"What do you think about Lizzie staying here and going to school here? Before she went to boarding school so I wasn't moving her every few years. But now I won't be moving any time soon. And I'll be on maternity leave so I'll be able to spend time with her."  
"I think it's a good idea," Gibbs replied. He thought it was more than a good idea, it was exactly what he wanted. He didn't want to loose Lizzie.  
"We can ask her tomorrow," Jenny smiled, knowing what her daughter would say.

**XOXOXOX**

'Yes, yes yes! I want to! I really, really want to!" Lizzie cried, jumping up and down. She threw her arms around her mom's neck and kissed her. "Thank you!" Then she ran over to her dad and did the same. "Thank you so much!" She danced around excitedly. "I'll be here when my brother or sister's born! And I'll be able to see you every day!"

Jenny smiled at Gibbs. "I think she likes the idea."

**XOXOXOX**

Lizzie was disappointed that her dad wasn't going to be living with them, but he spent more and more time with them when she started school. When the case he was working on was quiet, Gibbs would go over to Jenny's in the evenings. On Lizzie's first day of school she insisted both her parents dropped her off. She refused to go unless they were both there.

When Gibbs arrived that morning Lizzie was bouncing about in her usual fashion. He couldn't help but wonder how she managed to sit still for the length of a flight to London.  
"Dad!" she cried happily, running over to give him a hug.  
"Nervous?" he asked.  
"Nope," she replied. Jenny appeared, looking harrassed and nervous.  
"Lizzie are you sure you've got everything?" she asked.  
"Yes mom," Lizzie replied, rolling her eyes. 'You've asked me that like nine times!"  
Gibbs smiled.  
"C'mon Jen," he said. "Let's go." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as they walked to the car.

"Now, if you need anything, you've got our numbers," Jenny said, turning in her seat to look at Lizzie. "Okay?"  
"Mom, I'm fine!" Lizzie said. "Dad! Tell her to stop worrying."  
"Relax Jen," Gibbs said. He knew he couldn't tell her to stop worrying, Lizzie was always going to be her baby, even if she ended up being six foot tall.  
"Okay, sorry Lizzie," Jenny said, trying to calm down. "Have a good day." She thought for a minute. "I like saying that."  
"I like hearing it," Lizzie grinned. She leant forward and gave her mom a kiss.  
"Bye mom."  
"Bye honey."  
Lizzie turned to her dad, and gave him a kiss too.  
"Bye daddy."  
"Bye Lizzie. Be good."

She jumped out the car and ran towards the school door, pausing to turn and wave. Her parents waved back. Once Lizzie had disappeared inside, Jenny exhaled as though she'd been holding her breath.  
"I'm always more nervous than her," she said.  
"Moms worry," Gibbs replied. "So do dads."  
Jenny smiled. "Thanks for coming."  
"Wouldn't have missed it," he smiled.

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny stared at the TV, not really paying attention. She was too busy thinking. Lizzie was staying at Ziva's, having a movie night with her and Tony so Jethro hadn't come over. He had no excuse to. Both of them were looking for the smallest excuse for him to come over. Neither had the courage to say what they were both feeling.

Jenny winced. Her contractions had started earlier in the day but hadn't felt serious enough to go to the hospital. With Lizzie she'd had practise contractions before she was born. She'd thought these were just practise contractions, but now she wasn't so sure. They were definitely getting closer together, and now they were starting to hurt like her real contractions had. Pushing her uncertainty aside, she picked up the phone.  
"Gibbs."  
"Fall asleep on your boat again?" she teased.  
"No Jen, I didn't... Well maybe I did. What is it?"  
"Can you come over and give me a ride to the hospital? I think my contractions have started."  
"On my way."  
"Oh and Jethro? Don't drive like a maniac. I want you to get here in one piece."  
"Sure Jen." She could hear the smile behind his words.

"You broke the limit," she commented when he arrived.  
"Did not."  
Jenny raised an eyebrow. "I know how long it takes from your house to mine. You broke the limit."  
"Maybe a little," he smiled.

"This way Ms Shepard," the nurse said. Gibbs hesitated. Jenny turned to face him.  
"Stay," she said. "I want you to be here." He took her hand.  
"Not going anywhere Jen."

**XOXOXOX**

"Hello gorgeous," Jenny whispered when the midwife placed their baby girl in her arms. The little girl was three weeks early, but she was perfect in every way as far as both Jenny and Gibbs were concerned.  
"Lizzie'll be happy," he said quietly. 'Getting a sister."  
"Actually I think she was hoping for a brother to boss around," Jenny replied. Gibbs laughed softly. "Here," she said. 'Say hi to daddy." She handed her to him. The little girl grizzled slightly at being moved.  
"Hey, shhh," he whispered, jiggling her gently in his arms. She settled down again. Jenny watched over Gibbs' shoulder, smiling. "Hey," he said again. "Have you thought of a name for her?"  
"Yes," Jenny replied. "Ava. Ava Gibbs." Their eyes met. "If you agree, she can have your name."  
"Of course I agree," Gibbs said. "Hi Ava." Ava squirmed, and blinked, her eyes opening for a moment. She stared up at her parents with blue eyes identical to her father's. Gibbs kissed her head gently, then handed her back to Jenny. Then he bent and kissed Jenny on the lips.

"Thank you Jethro," she said when they broke apart.  
"For what?"  
"For giving me two beautiful girls," she replied. He put his arms around her, and held her as they watched Ava sleep.  
"I could say the same thing to you Jen."


	8. 8 Let's go home

"Dad!" Lizzie cried, spying Gibbs waiting for her and running towards him to give him a hug. "What are you doing here?"  
"Picking you up," he replied.  
"You know what I mean," Lizzie said. He grinned.  
"I've got a surprise for you," he said as they walked towards the car.  
"Is it a nice surprise?"  
Gibbs opened the passenger door for her and she jumped in, swinging her bag into the back seat.  
"Yep."  
"Is it to do with why I had to stay at auntie Ziva's until this morning?"  
"Yep."  
"Tell me!" she said, turning in her seat to look at him expectantly.  
"Okay," he said. "How about if I tell you that after I finish work we're going to the hospital?"  
Lizzie frowned. "That doesn't sound like a nice surprise."  
"How about if I tell you we're going to visit someone? Well, two someones."  
"Mom had her baby?" she gasped. Gibbs nodded, smiling at her reaction. "Can't we go now?"  
"No Lizzie," he laughed. "I have to work."

**XOXOXOX**

"Hey Abs."  
"Gibbs," the goth greeted him. "Who's this?"  
"This is Lizzie," Gibbs explained. "Lizzie, this is Abby. Would you be okay with staying with her until I finish work?"  
Lizzie considered it, looking at Abby.  
"Okay," she replied.  
"Abs?"  
"Sure," Abby smiled. Gibbs crouched down.  
"Be good Lizzie," he sai.  
"Amn't I always?" she asked innocently. He didn't reply, he just smiled and kissed her.  
"Be good," he repeated.  
"Okay daddy."

Abby's eyebrows shot up and she looked at Gibbs, smiling. He kissed her cheek.  
"Thanks Abs."  
"It's okay," she replied. "And if you bring me a CafPow I won't tell Tony," she whispered.

**XOXOXOX**

Gibbs practically had to drag Lizzie away from Jenny and Ava when visiting hours ended. She was thrilled with her baby sister, although she wasn't a brother she could boss about. In the car on the way home to Jenny's house, she dozed off. It was the most peaceful Gibbs had ever seen her. It seemed the only time she wasn't jumping around was when she was asleep.

As soon as he pulled into the driveway, she jolted awake, as if she had some special radar which told her they were home. They had dinner (pizza-Lizzie's choice), then it was her bedtime.  
"But-" she began to object.  
"School night, bed," Gibbs said. "Go get ready then I'll come say goodnight."

Lizzie pulled the purple duvet up under her arms.  
"Comfy?" Gibbs asked. She nodded, looking sleepy again. He kissed her forehead. "Good night. If you need me I'm just down the hall." She nodded again.  
"Night dad."  
"Night Lizzie," he said, turning off the light.

It felt weird sleeping in Jenny's room without her there. But then, being without Jenny in general felt strange nowadays. He was just beginning to drop off when the door opened. Instantly Gibbs was awake, his sniper's instinct taking over. His eyes focused on the little girl at the door and his paternal instinct took over.  
"Lizzie? What is it?"  
"Can't sleep," a small voice replied.  
"C'mere," he said gently. She ran over and jumped up beside him. "Nightmare?"  
She shook her head. "Just can't sleep."  
"Okay," he said, pulling the duvet over her. Lizzie snuggled against Jenny's pillows. "I know how it feels."  
"You can't sleep either?"  
"Sometimes. Then I fall asleep working on my boat."  
"You have a boat?"  
Gibbs nodded. "In my basement."  
"Why do you have a boat in your basement?"  
"Why can't you sleep?"  
Lizzie giggled. He began telling her about his boat until eventually she fell asleep. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was thinking how like Jenny she looked when she was asleep.

**XOXOXOX**

The next evening, leaving Lizzie at home with Amee-who'd returned from her parents to watch her-Gibbs returned to the hospital to take Jenny and Ava home.  
"Hey," he said, standing in the doorway of Jenny's room.  
"Hi," she smiled. "We're all set."  
"Good."

"How was Lizzie about staying at home?" Jenny asked in the car.  
"Guess," he grinned.  
"Unimpressed?"  
"Just a little."  
Jenny laughed. Just like Lizzie. "How was she last night?"  
"Fine," Gibbs replied. "I stayed with her."  
"You could've called Amee."  
"Yeah. I wanted to stay with her."  
"She thinks the world of you," Jenny smiled. Gibbs didn't reply. They'd reached that crossroads, the one where they would have to choose where they went from here in their relationship.

"Jen?" he said, turning to look at her.  
"Yes?" She looked at him. Neither spoke.  
"Nothing," he said eventually, facing the road again. Jenny put her hand on his, linking their fingers.  
"Let's go home," she said, an unspoken agreement in her words. He smiled.  
"Sure Jen."


	9. That Looks Kinda Fun

**Tivaness in this chapter! Wooo! Apologies for the delay in updating, I had writers block on this one. This is very short but the next chapter should be longer. **

**Watched Judgment Day again yesterday and almost cried when Jenny died. Although, I don't hate Vance as much after seeing Rule 51/Spier and the Fly, especially when he stands up for Abby and hides her report. **

**Christina x**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

"Thank you for taking me swimming again Auntie Ziva. And Tony," Lizzie said.  
"No problem Lizzie," Ziva smiled.  
"Tony, will you take me down the flume again?"  
"Sure thing Liz," Tony replied.  
"No one's ever called me Liz before," Lizzie said.  
"Don't you like it?" he asked.  
"Don't know. Haven't decided yet," she replied. "I think I like it. I don't mind if you call me Liz. But no one else can."

However, when they arrived at the pool, Lizzie found there was something much more exciting than the flume today. Stretching almost the length of the pool was an inflatable obstacle course. Tony and Ziva laughed as Lizzie's eyes lit up.  
"So, how about the flume?" Tony asked, knowing what the reply would be.  
"Later," Lizzie called heading for the beginning of the course.  
"Now how did I know she would say that?" Tony grinned, before jumping in.  
"Because it is Lizzie," Ziva replied, slipping into the water.  
"She's like a miniature Abby except without the caffeine," he said. "Although, with Gibbs and the Director as her parents I guess it's in her blood. Imagine if Abby ever had kids. They would have CafPow in their veins."  
Ziva laughed. "I can imagine mini Abby's all holding farting hippos and CafPows, wearing black and with their hair in pigtails."  
"And listening to death metal music," Tony added. "God help McGee if he ever gets up the guts to ask her out again."

"You know, that looks kinda fun," Tony said, watching as Lizzie attempted to scramble across the obstacle course, then falling off for the fourth time. "I bet I could do it."  
"Of course Tony," Ziva replied, not believing him.  
"I could!" he said indignantly. "Lizzie!" She swam over.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think I could get all the way across the island?" he asked.  
"No."  
Ziva laughed.  
"Alright," he said. "I bet you, Ziva David, that I can make it all the way across without falling off once. If I win, I get to choose my reward."  
"And if you can't do it?" Ziva asked.  
"You choose your prize."  
"Okay, you are on." They shook hands.

Lizzie and Tony climbed out and went round to where the queue of children waiting to get onto the island was. Lizzie waited until Tony had gotten on, claiming Lizzie wanted his help to get the lifeguard to agree to him getting on the island, then pretended to slide off and swam to join Ziva.  
"He's never going to do it," Lizzie said. Tony navigated his way through the dolphins on the first island then jumped onto the second. Ziva though he might slide right off, but he crash landed into the 'rock' in the middle of the second island, slid over it on his stomach, then jumped onto the third island. Ziva and Lizzie both took a sharp intake of breath as Tony slipped, his feet flying out from beneath him, but he carefully stood up again, navigated the island, then ran and jumped onto the second last island, crashing straight into the lighthouse which stuck up in the middle of it, sliding over it and almost into the water on the other side. He jumped onto the last island, scrambled up the slipperly steps two at a time then flew down the slide into the water.

Lizzie and Ziva cheered and clapped as he resurfaced and swam towards them.  
"Thank you, thank you, you disbelievers and pessimists," he said. "I proved you wrong."  
"What's your prize?" Lizzie asked.  
"I haven't decided yet," Tony replied, grinning at Ziva.


	10. His Girls

**Hopefully this will make up for the delay in updating and the shortness of the last chapter. Tiva! Jibbs! Fluff! What's not to like? I'm nearing the end of this story but am considering a sequel. Please tell if you think I should. Yes? No? Maybe? Possibly maybe?**

**Christina x**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

As he waited for the light to change to green, Gibbs took advantage of the moment to glance round at his family asleep in the car. Lizzie was curled up in the passenger seat, her head leaning against the window, Ava was straped into her car seat behind him, and Jenny had fallen asleep in the back passenger seat. Since it was their first long car journey with Ava, Jenny had decided to travel in the back too. Lizzie was more than happy to sit in the front. He smiled softly at the sight of his girls sound asleep.

Lizzie was the first one to wake up. Noticing her stir, Gibbs glanced over and put a finger to his lips, indicating with his head towards the back seat. Lizzie glanced round.  
"How long?" she whispered.  
"Bout an hour longer," he replied.  
"Kay," she yawned.

Fifty minutes later they pulled up in Stillwater, outside his dad's store. Gibbs turned and reached over to gently shake Jenny's shoulder.  
"Jen, wake up, we're here," he said. Jenny stretched slowly, rubbing her neck.  
"I'd forgotten how uncomfortable sleeping in a car is," she muttered. He smiled.  
"Why don't I go in with Lizzie first?" he suggested. "Give you a chance to wake up a bit."  
"Okay," Jenny smiled gratefully. He knew she needed her sleep, Ava had been keeping them both awake. But while he could survive on caffeine, Jenny couldn't.  
"Come on then kiddo," he said. Lizzie grinned and jumped out of the car.

"Dad?" Gibbs called as they entered the shop, Lizzie holding onto his hand and looking around curiously.  
"This is where you grew up?" she asked.  
"Yeah. What do you think?"  
"Bit quiet," she decided.  
"Leroy? That you?" Jackson Gibbs called, coming through into the shop.  
"Hey dad," Gibbs smiled, giving his dad a hug. "How you been?"  
"Not bad son," Jackson replied. He glanced at Lizzie. "Hi. Who are you?"  
"Elizabeth Jennifer Gibbs," Lizzie replied. "But you can call me Lizzie. That's what everyone calls me. Except sometimes Tony calls me Liz, but no one else is allowed to call me that."  
"Lizzie's my daughter," Gibbs explained. "My elder daughter."  
"You have more?" Jackson asked.  
"Ava, she's two months old. She's outside with her mom right now," Gibbs replied. He gave his dad a look which said he would explain later.  
"How old are you Lizzie?" Jackson asked.  
"Eight, nearly nine," she replied.

Jenny rubbed her neck, trying to remove the stiffness from her muscles. Then she reached over and unclipped Ava from her car seat. She scooped her daughter into her arms gently and held her close. She knew she should go inside, but she loved these moments where it was just her and Ava. With Lizzie, it had always just been the two of them, and as glad as Jenny was that Lizzie had forged such a close bond with her father, she sometimes missed it just being the two of them.

"Hey sweetheart," she said softly. "You know I love you very much, right? You are so precious to me and I love you every bit as much as your sister." Ava moved in her sleep, causing Jenny to smile. "Guess we should go and introduce you to your grandpa, huh? Okay then, let's go."

She felt slightly nervous as she entered the shop, and Gibbs, Lizzie and Jackson turned to look at her. Then Jenny met Gibbs' eyes and relaxed. Jackson watched the smile that passed between his son and this woman, another red head he noted. Gibbs stood next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Dad, this is Jenny Shepard," he said. 'Jen, this is my dad Jackson."  
"It's good to finally meet you," Jenny smiled.  
"And you," Jackson replied. Jenny stepped forward.  
"And this is Ava," she said, tilting her daughter so Jackson could see her properly.  
"She's beautiful," he said. "Both of your girls are."

XOXOXOX

"Zee-vah."

"Yes Tony?"  
"I've decided what I want for my prize," Tony said, lounging in his chair, feet kicked up on his desk. If Gibbs had been here, he would never have dared to sit like that. Mind you, if Gibbs was here he wouldn't dare ask what he was about to.  
"Your prize?" Ziva repeated, looking confused.  
"Remember? At the pool with Lizzie? We agreed on anything," he reminded her.  
"Ah. Yes." Ziva was regretting saying anything now, but in her defense she honestly thought he wouldn't make it. "Well, what is it then?"  
"Have dinner with me."  
"What?" Ziva was sure she must've misheard him. He could choose any number of ways to humiliate her and he chose _this_?  
"Have dinner with me," Tony said. "Tonight. Just the two of us."  
"Gibbs will kill us."  
"Gibbs is in Stillwater. Even he can't have me head slapped from there. Besides, remember what the Director told us? What Gibbs doesn't know can't hurt us. So what do you say?"  
"Okay."  
"What?" Now it was Tony's turn to think he'd misheard.  
"Okay. What time?"  
"Um, seven?" he said, still in shock she'd agreed.

XOXOXOX

Jenny's body clock woke her as normal at seven. She mumbled and turned onto her side, glad she didn't have to get up to take Lizzie to school. She half opened her eyes, hearing the door open, and spotted Lizzie looking in. Jenny beckoned to her and Lizzie smiled and ran round to Jenny's side of the bed, climbing up next to her mom. When it was just the two of them, they had often spent Sunday mornings like this, snuggled up in bed together for hours. Jenny had to admit she missed it sometimes. Lizzie's eyes drifted closed again and soon she had fallen asleep. Jenny gave up trying to fight sleep, and joined her.

When Gibbs woke the first thing he saw was Lizzie curled up next to Jenny, both of them sound asleep. Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was almost time for Ava to be fed and, not wanting her cries to wake Jenny, he slipped out of bed. Once Ava had been taken care of, he returned to bed, Ava in his arms. Lizzie shifted as he climbed back in and sat up slowly. Noticing her sister she moved round Jenny carefully. Gibbs smiled at her, she returned the smile. Jenny swore sometimes they could communicate with a look, and this time was no different.

"You could've woken me you know," Jenny said sleepily.  
"Thought you'd like the lie in," Gibbs replied. She yawned and streached, rolling over so she was lying facing him and their daughters.

"Morning," she smiled.  
"Hey," he smiled back.

XOXOXOX

Dinner with Tony hadn't been that bad. In fact, Ziva thought to herself as she stepped into the elevator the next morning, she'd actually enjoyed herself.  
"Hold it!" Tony yelled, dashing towards the closing doors, jumping through just before they closed. "Morning," he grinned.  
"You are in a good mood," Ziva observed.  
"I am," he replied. "Nothing could get me down today."

Suddenly the elevator screeched to a halt and the lights flickered out.  
"I stand corrected," Tony said. "Almost nothing."

XOXOXOX

"You want to explain to me now why you never told me you had another daughter?" Jackson asked.  
"I didn't know," Gibbs replied. "Jen never told me. She left and I didn't see her again for six years when she turned up as my boss. After I came back from my retirement-"  
"You retired?" Jackson interrupted.  
"Yeah, didn't last long," Gibbs smiled slightly sheepishly. "Well after I came back we got together but we decided to end it. I was with someone else when she told me she was pregnant. Few months later she told me about Lizzie and let me meet her. Since Ava was born we've been living together."  
"She's a good woman," Jackson said.  
"The best," Gibbs said quietly.  
"Does she know about Shannon and Kelly?"  
"Yeah," he replied. "Found out 'bout two years ago."  
"What about Lizzie?"  
"No... I keep thinking, maybe it's fate or something that I got to meet Lizzie now. She's eight, same age as Kelly when... They're nothing alike, apart from both liking horses. Still..."

"Daddy!" Lizzie cried running into the room towards her father.  
"Hey," Gibbs grinned, bending to receive a hug from her.  
"Mom just got a call from McGee," she told him. "He says ythere's a power cut and Tony and auntie Ziva are missing. He thinks they're stuck in your conference room. And that Abby's plotting something but mom wouldn't tell me what."

XOXOXOX

"Always thought this thing would break down eventually, with Gibbs using it as his conference room," Tony said. He sat on the floor of the elevator, leaning against the doors. Ziva sat diagonally opposite him, leaning against the back wall.  
"Fascinating Tony," she said sarcastically.  
"Just trying to pass the time Zee-vah," he replied. Silence fell. Tony watched as Ziva closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall behind her. Er breathing slowed.

"Ziva?" he said carefully. No reply. He guessed she must've fallen asleep. Trying to be quiet, but expecting her ninja senses to wake her, he moved next to her, letting her head lean against his shoulder. She would probably kill him with a paper clip when she woke up, but if he let her get a crick in her neck she would blame him and make his life a misery anyway.

XOXOXOX

Jenny felt Gibbs stiffen as they walked through the town, arms around each others waists. Lizzie was spending time with her grandpa and Ava was asleep, giving them some welcome time to themselves. She saw a man watching them. As they approached she realised he was the Sheriff.  
"Leroy Jethro Gibbs," he said. "Never expected to see you again. You always wanted to get out of this town. And I hear your on our side now. Didn't expect that one either."  
"Just back for the weekend," Gibbs replied. "Visiting my dad. How's things?"  
"Married, kids, got promoted to Sheriff last fall. And who's this?"  
"Jenny Shepard."  
"You married?"  
"No. Two kids, eight and two months, been together nine years almost."

Jenny could tell by Gibbs' tone that he didn't like this man, and she was surprised that he lied about them being together for nine years. As they walked away she said, "What was all that about?"  
"We didn't get on when we were young," Gibbs replied.  
"Understatement alert," she smiled.  
"Him and a couple of his friends tried to beat the crap out of me once. Or twice."

Jenny reached up and kissed him.  
"Forget him," she said.  
"Already done Jen," Gibbs smiled at her.

XOXOXOX

"Thank goodness!" Tony cried, leaping out of the elevator as soon as the doors were finally forced open. Ziva rolled her eyes as she stepped round him towards the bullpen. "What took you so long probie?" Tony asked.  
"We didn't know where you were, your cell phones are off," McGee replied.  
"Well, as temporary team leader I'm calling today a work from home day," Tony said. "Being stuck in an elevator will do that to a person." he frowned. "Hey hold on, why're the lights off?"  
"There's been a power cut," McGee explained.  
"Oh, so Gibbs didn't break the elevator," Tony realised.

"McGee! What are you doing here?" Abby cried. "Ooh, CafPow!"  
"Tony declared a work from home day when they got him out the elevator," McGee explained.  
"Cool," Abby said. "Feel like coming to a brain matter concert with me?" McGee hesitated. How did you say no to Abby? "I wonder of Tony and Ziva would like to come too?" she mused.  
"Sorry Abs, they already left."  
"Together?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well, you're supposed to know these things Timmy!"

Tony lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Ziva was lying with her back to him, having fallen asleep. He turned onto his side, put a hand on her shoulder, and leant down to place a kiss on her cheek.  
"Gibbs is going to kill me," he said quietly. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, he guessed some things were worth dying for.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

**One two three... AWWWWW! I know, very soppy and fluffy but I'm a hopeless romantic at heart. Reviews make me smile. If I get enough reviews, I'll consider the sequel. Evil, I know. I can be bribed with chocolate or reviews. :)**

**Christina x**


	11. Great Minds Think Alike

**Hey. Second last chapter! It's pretty short, sorry bout that, but it's just a filler before the epilogue. **

**Christina x**

**NCISNCISNCIS  
**

"Director!" Abby threw herself at Jenny, giving her a bonecrushing hug. "We missed you!"  
"I missed you too Abby," Jenny said, still recovering from the surprise of having the goth launch herself at her. Gibbs looked amused at Abby's antics.  
"I missed you too Gibbs, but I saw you last week. We haven't seen the Director for three months or whatever and it wasn't the same without you," Abby said excitedly.  
"How many CafPows have you had today Abs?" Gibbs asked.  
"Nine... Ten... Okay ten and a half."

"Hey boss. Good to see, how was Stillwater? We're good, better than good, we're great, quiet week, not much happening, power cut, got stuck in the elevator but it's working again now so you can go back to using it as your conference room," Tony said, barely pausing for breath, as Gibbs entered the bullpen. Gibbs eyed his senior agent suspiciously. Tony breathed a sigh of relief when he left the bullpen to go see Ducky. He really didn't want to have to tell his boss that over the last week he'd only been home once, and that was after dinner with Ziva.

XOXOXOX

"DiNozzo's acting weird," Gibbs said when he finally got home that night. They'd gotten a case mid afternoon, and finding leads had been like pulling teeth, slow and painful. He wished he could've been home earlier to see his daughters and to help Jenny, but the advantage was she knew that the work of an agent didn't always fall within set hours.  
"Doesn't he always?" Jenny joked, sitting with him while he ate dinner.  
"Weirder than usual."

"I started looking into dance classes for Lizzie," Jenny said, changing the subject. "She's done ballet for years and took her Grade two exam last year and she wants to keep going. I signed her up for one on Thursday eveings. I also found a musical theatre class. They do dance, drama and singing and it looked perfect for Lizzie so I signed her up for it too. They put on performances and everything, it's very professional."  
"Sounds good," he replied. "Should give Fornell a call and see about her meeting Emily. They're bout the same age and would probably get on."  
"You think Diane would be happy about her daughter being friends with our daughter?" Jenny asked.  
"Wasn't planning on asking her," he said.  
"I called him this morning," she smiled. "You know what they say, great minds think alike."


	12. EpilogueHome

Gibbs closed the front door behind him, and leaned against it with his eyes closed for a moment. Then he slowly began making his way up the stairs. He paused outside his daughter's rooms, opening the doors to glance in. Lizzie was asleep with her duvet pulled under her chin and her thumb resting on her lip. In Ava's nursery, his baby girl was sound asleep, one hand around her toy giraffe's neck.

Jenny lay asleep on her side of the bed, the covers half pushed back. Gibbs pulled the covers up over her shoulder, then moved quietly to the bathroom to change. As he slipped under the covers, Jenny stirred.  
"Jethro?" she mumbled.  
"Shh Jen, it's me. I'm home," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "I'm home."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

**So what did you think? Reviews are very welcome! Also, tell me if you want me to continue the story with a sequel. The idea I've had so far includes a wedding, a baby, and lots of TIVA and JIBBS. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far and stuck with this the whole way through. **

**Christina x**


End file.
